


Of the Sun and Stars

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-14
Updated: 2003-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I wish someone else knew. Then maybe they could talk me out of accepting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the Moon Knows

**Author's Note:**

> And here's something I wrote in the span of 5-10 minutes. I'm not too sure, but it didn't take long at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: They belong to someone who is male and Japanese. I'm quite female and Chinese, so I don't think you can confuse us. So yeah, I'm not claiming the characters as mine. Just this fic.  
> 

"Sasuke, what are you-"  
"Shh." Firm lips try to quiet me.  
"Sa-Sasuke, n-no..."  
"Quiet, dobe."

It's always like this. He hates me in the day but loves me at night.  
I know I shouldn't let him do this. And during the day, I can stop him.  
I can tell him to go to hell, to leave me alone. But at night...

"A-ah..."

At night, I can't fight anymore and he uses me.

I could stop him. I know I could, but...the strength never comes to push him off once the sun is asleep and the stars are singing.

"D-don't..." I can say nothing else when those full lips are over mine again, swallowing my cry as I'm penetrated.  
He's not a rough or bad lover. I just want a say in it, you know?

"Shh, shh, not so loud."

He says that but takes me harder. He's such a bastard.  
But I still can't stop him.  
I can never stop him.

"Sa-Sasuke...I-I'm gonna..."  
"A little longer."

Sometimes I wish someone else knew. Then maybe they could talk me out of accepting this.  
I don't know why I accept it, I just do. Even on that first night I let him have his way with me without putting up a fight.  
Anyone else I would have killed, but...

Sasuke's different.

We reach that ultimate peak at the same time, our sweaty bodies holding tight to one another as his hips continue to jerk, riding the wave.  
Times like this, times when he's holding me like this...I don't mind.  
But they never last.

He cleans the mess with some tissues then dresses to leave. I catch his wrist lightly. I can't see his face in spite of the moonlight, but I can feel those cold eyes on my body.

"Stay?"

If you're going to use me at least stay.  
Stay at least once.  
Just once.

But he leaves.  
Heartless bastard.  
Guess he can't risk his perfect reputation over stupid ol' me.

I sigh and stare out the window. It's a full moon tonight.

Maybe you know why he does this.


	2. Strong as the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't be here! It's day!

He didn't come to me last night.  
I should be glad.

"Ah!"

But all I can do is think about him as I touch myself.

"...ah...Sasuke..."

I even call his name as my fingers invade my trembling body.  
I'm so weak it's disgusting.

I can't think of why I was allowed to sleep last night.  
Maybe he knew I'd do this.  
He could be watching right now.  
Stupid bastard.

"Sasuke...more..."

It's frustrating.  
I can't reach that peak without him.  
Has he made me dependent on him? No! I won't believe that! It's day, dammit!

I don't need him!

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..."  
...then why do I still call for him?

Strong hands are suddenly on me, pinning my arms above my head, spreading my legs wider.

"Sasuke?!"  
"It's done like this, dobe."

No! You can't be here! It's day!

"AH!"

Why aren't I fighting him? I can fight him! It's day! The moon is gone! The stars are hidden!  
Why won't my strength come?

I moan and cry as he uses me again, this time in the full daylight.

"Sasuke!"

I got what I wanted.  
What I sought for but couldn't get on my own.  
Damn you for doing this to me.

Heh.  
I curse you but won't let you go. You have to pull my arms off.

I feel sick.  
You keep your back to me as you dress.  
I don't know why that hurts.

Look at me...even if it is with cold eyes.

"Don't leave."

This is the first time I've seen you like this, without the shadows to hide your face.  
Were you like this the other times?  
You seem...regretful.

"Stay...just for a while, please?"

I'm alone again.  
It's unfair.

Tears prick at my eyes, but I refuse to shed them.  
I'm Naruto, the Number One Loudmouth Ninja. I'm always happy and shine brilliantly like the sun.  
I'm supposed to be strong.

How does the sun do it?


	3. When Stars Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke hasn't shown up in days...

This mission is so boring.  
That's what I told Sakura anyway. In truth, I love this mission. The stars are a secret passion of mine.

They're bright, but not so bright that you can't look at them like with the sun.  
And...you can count on them to always be there. Even when you can't see them.

They stay.

I sigh and place the sketchpad down as I lean back against the rough bark of a tree. You haven't come since that day. I would never admit it out loud but...

I miss you.  
I miss your touch,  
Your kisses,  
Your husky voice.

I'm so damn sick.

Heh...you're like a star, you know.  
You shine even while you're wrapped in darkness. You look cold even though I know you're hot.  
You're silent all the time, but if I close my eyes...I can hear you. Your voice close but faraway.

Sasuke...you're such a bastard.

You made me expect you every night.  
You made me WANT you every night.  
Then you stopped.

Just stopped.

I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours, but knowing your thoughts is as far from reach as the stars.

They're too bright tonight, their song too cheery. They must know something I don't.  
I wonder what?

I close my eyes with another sigh.  
Stupid stars.  
Stupid, stupid...

"Sasuke..."  
"Dobe."  
"Gah! Sasuke!"

I thought I saw a smirk grace your lips before you trapped me against the tree, your rough hands relearning my body, your mouth stealing my breath.

"Sasuke...not here..."  
"Shh."

I don't resist.  
I can't.  
I won't.

After so long, I can at least admit this to myself.  
I want you.  
Your hands,  
Your mouth,  
Your cold eyes.  
I want it all, closed heart and tatter soul included.

It's all right that you don't want mine too...  
It's all right...

Really...

"Ah!"  
"Shh, anyone could hear us."  
"Sa-Sasuke..."

But you're still a bastard.

You swallow my cry as we're pushed over the edge.  
It's never been so sweet before.

I open my eyes once I have the energy back. You're looking at me.  
Why are you filled with regret?  
Am I that awful?

Talk to me.  
Please.

I feel sick as we dress.  
The air is so thick.  
It's a physical pressure against my chest.  
It hurts.

"Sasuke?"  
"...ah?"  
"Stay with me tonight?"

I feel a shudder pass through me. There's no answer.  
You have probably left already.

"Sasuke...please..."

It hurts.  
It hurts.

I jerk my eyes open. Arms are around me.

"...For a while."  
"Sasuke..."

I feel like I could cry.

A star's voice is beautiful.


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I want you. NOW.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel-prequel from Sasuke's POV.

I don't know what possessed me to sneak in like some common thief.  
I don't even know why I'm in this part of the village…except to watch you sleep.

I've been doing that a lot lately. When I can't lie in bed.  
When my demons threaten to catch me.

When it feels like I'll go crazy if I don't see you.

It's pathetic, but watching you helps calm the storm inside me.  
But that doesn't explain why I snuck in here.  
You should lock your doors and windows, dobe.

You're resting peacefully in the darkness.  
The only light is a sliver of moonlight that sneaks in through your open window.  
It's more than enough to drink in the sight of what's in front of me.

I sit on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake you.  
You look so innocent…peaceful.

Breathtaking.

I want to see more. It won't hurt just to see.  
With great care, I pull away the thin blanket covering your slender form.

You still wear full pajamas to bed. How cute.

You mumble something incoherent before shifting; your top riding up to reveal a ribbon of smooth skin.  
I've seen you topless before, but this is…different.  
This makes my heart beat faster, makes my breath heavier.

I can't stop myself from reaching out, from caressing your face, thumbing over those whiskers.  
You shiver and press into my hand.

It's the last straw.

I've seen the way you look at me.  
The way you move when you know I'm around.  
You want me.  
You don't know it, but you want me.  
And I want you.

NOW.

I can barely restrain myself enough not to tear your shirt off, instead taking the time to unbutton and push it over your shoulders. Your skin is soft…I wasn't expecting that. It feels tougher when we spar.

Your lips open from my touch.  
So tempting.  
Only a fool could resist.

You still taste like miso.

Your hands are on my shoulders, pushing me away. I flash my eyes open to meet your brilliant orbs of stunning blue.  
"Sasuke?!"

I kiss you again without saying anything.

You say no but don't resist.  
You cry my name again and again, making my blood boil like magma under my skin.  
I can clearly feel where your nails dig into my back as you pull me closer.

But I need more.

"Don't! I-!"  
"Shh…"

It's all right.  
I've never done this before either.

I cut off your cry with more kisses.  
It's amazing.  
So hot.  
So tight.

I can't hold back.  
My hips slam into you over and over. My efforts only increasing with every sweet sound you make.

It ends too soon.

I hold you as you tremble from the aftermath.  
I breathe in your scent.  
I rub your back to soothe you until you drift off to sleep.

It's quiet except for our soft breathing.  
The moon hangs low in the sky, casting its light into the room.  
For a while I watch you, caressing your face still sticky from sweat.

You pull away.

I gasp. There's a pain in my chest.  
What's this feeling…?  
Guilt?  
Yes…guilt.

I forced myself on you.  
I ignored your protests. I had no right.  
Even though your body asked for more, you never gave me consent.

I'm disgusting.

Dammit! How could I?!

I untangle myself from the sheets and dress quickly.  
I don't want to see you when you wake.  
To see disgust and betrayal in your eyes.

How could I?  
How could I?  
How COULD I?

But I know…  
The reason why I came tonight.  
The reason why I couldn't hold back.

You're beautiful when you sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
